1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for dial input using a voice in a mobile communication terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for inputting a dial using a voice in a mobile communication system at the time of automatic guidance telephony.
2. Description of the Related Art
The development of communication technology has lead to the advent of an automatic guidance system for automatically answering the phone or automatically servicing various kinds of information by voice during a user's absence. For example, a service provider or a public institution may employ an Automatic Response System (ARS). The ARS classifies various kinds of services and maps the classified services to specific numbers. When the ARS receives a call, voice prompts are transmitted to guide a user that made the call to select a number corresponding to the various kinds of services. In response to the user's selection, a service corresponding to the selected number is provided. The ARS is installed in facilities such as a bank, a firm, a hospital, a public institution, etc. and in response to a user's call, automatically guides a service provided from a corresponding facility and providing various kinds of information.
The ARS operates in a scheme in which a user who makes a call enters a desired service by listening to a guide for various kinds of services and corresponding numbers and inputting a specific number through a keypad or touch screen of a terminal. However, the above scheme is disadvantageous in that, while making a call, the user has to reposition the terminal to see the keypad or touch screen of the terminal and, after inputting a desired number, return the terminal to the user's ear. In the case of touch screen phones, there is a problem in that the user has to carry out more complex operations in order to input a desired number. For example, during an automatic guidance service, if the user listens to a guidance message of “Press a number corresponding to a desired service” through the touch phone, in order to enter the desired service, the user has to reposition the phone to enter the number, unlock a locked key in the phone, input the corresponding number through the touch screen, and lock the unlocked key again. If the user makes an error in this process, the user may be required to repeat the process again from the beginning. While this problem is especially apparent with touch screen phones, phones having a keypad also suffer from this inconvenience.